


Red-Handed

by paulmcfartney



Series: McLennon Drabbles [4]
Category: McLennon - Fandom, The Beatles
Genre: Beatles Slash, Caught, M/M, Making Out, McLennon, i really like this one for some reason, teddy boys, writing make out scenes is my shit okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulmcfartney/pseuds/paulmcfartney
Summary: req: "could you write a fic where paul and john are a couple and mike catches them kissing and paul has to explain everything to mike?"





	Red-Handed

John whimpered into the younger boy’s lips, tossing his arms to loop around his neck and pull him closer into his body. They sat together on Paul’s bed, John’s legs wrapped tightly around the hips of the boy whose back was pressed up against the wall of his bedroom. His tongue rolled into Paul’s mouth, dragging a moan from his bowed lips. “Mhm, John we shouldn’t be doin’ this,” Paul hummed into the other boy’s mouth. John proceeded to ignore him and run his tongue along the roof of his mouth.

Paul inadvertently arched into John’s touch when his fingers trailed downward to undo the buttons of his shirt. John’s lips met every patch of skin that he revealed when he peeled back the fabric of his shirt, Paul nearly melting under the feather-light drag of his mouth against his chest. All of his worries melted away when the boy’s teeth latched onto the sensitive flesh that’d risen from arousal, nipping and circling his tongue around the point. Paul wove a hand into John’s greased hair and whimpered at the contact.

“You did lock the door, yeah?” John muttered, sending vibrations into Paul’s skin and up his spine. Paul groaned and threw his head back to bump against the wall. “Mm, yeah,” he breathed, the hand on John’s head forcing him further into his heaving chest. John raised an eyebrow and grinned up at the boy. “That’s a yes, right?” he smirked. Paul could only roll his eyes in annoyance and pull John up so that their noses bumped awkwardly. “Jesus John, I locked the fuckin’ door. J-Just–ugh.” His eyes fluttered shut when John ground his hips down only the slightest bit.

“Just what, love?” John inquired cheekily, his lips grazing over Paul’s in a teasing manner. His hands gripped the nape of the boy’s neck, the calloused pads of his fingers floating over the goosebumps that had broken out Paul’s skin. Paul leaned forward and tried desperately to connect their lips, but John would pull back, giggling. “John, come on,” he whimpered and arched his torso into the boy in his lap. “Kiss me, p-please.”

John took a minute to marvel at how incredibly needy his boyfriend was, how his eyes were pleading so wantonly, how his hair fell naturally onto his forehead instead of being greased up high above his head. He smirked, placing a single light kiss on the center of his forehead. “What, like this?” John grinned, letting his lips touch the rounded tip of the boy’s nose. He watched how his pointed nose scrunched as he let out a slight giggle, the adorable sight proving to be almost too much for John from the hammering of his heart inside of his poor chest.

“Don’t be a tease,” Paul smiled, thrusting his hips up involuntarily into John’s. “Or maybe more like this,” John continued from his previous sentence. Their lips met in the middle only for a moment, John catching the boy’s full bottom lip between his teeth and pulling playfully. Paul answered him with a groan when he released his lip. His hands traveled up John’s sweater and roamed over his back, later pulling it up and over his head and tossing it onto the floor.

Paul took the chance to wrap his arms around John’s lean back and pull him in for a deep kiss. The boy didn’t protest like he had intended to, as the feeling of Paul’s hands drifting down to rest on his waist could without a doubt drive any sane man to madness. “Fuck, Paulie,” John uttered in between kisses, their tongues twisting together with urgency. Their crotches, both clad in a layer of denim, sped to a steady rocking as their mouths melded over and over again in passion.

Neither boy noticed the footsteps outside the bedroom door, but as soon as Paul’s door swung open, their hearts dropped. They didn’t react quickly enough to separate as Paul’s brother stood just past the doorway, his eyes wide and face pale. Paul was frozen in place and didn’t even put in any effort to push John off of his lap, so he took the liberty of doing it himself, scrambling to pull the bed quilt to his chest and cover his nakedness.

“Wha–What the hell is this?” Mike stuttered breathlessly. The pair noticed the youngest boy’s eyes float over their flushed bodies and messy hair, knowing without a doubt what had been happening prior to his unexpected entrance. Mike shut his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose in embarrassment. “Shit, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to–fuck,” he exclaimed and dashed into the hallway, slamming the door behind him.

Their hearts were beating relentlessly against their naked chests, blood rushing through their ears and their breathing erratic. They met each other’s gaze, eyes wide and unblinking with absolute fear. John ran a shaking hand through his hair, not daring to remove the protective quilt that covered his chest.

Paul stood up from his spot against the wall and hastily pulled a discarded t-shirt over his head. John remained on the mattress and only stared at the boy struggling to make himself look presentable. The sound of his voice brought John out of his inner thoughts. “Shit John, we’ll be fine. It’ll be alright, okay? It’s only Mike,” Paul cooed soothingly, sitting down beside John on the bed. He took the boy’s unmoving hand that had been previously been gripping the quilt and held it firmly in his. John was unresponsive, other than his wandering eyes which soon locked with Paul’s.

Paul nodded in assurance and squeezed the other boy’s hand. He released John’s hand to wrap his lanky arms around his shoulders and pull him in for a tight hug. Paul could feel his anxious breathing against the curve of his neck as he held him there for a moment, his hand having drifted to tangle in his hair. “I’m gonna go talk to him, yeah?” Paul whispered, his fingers moving freely through John’s locks. “He won’t tell anyone, I’ll make sure.” He felt John nod slowly against his cheek and pulled away. Paul pressed a short, sweet kiss to John’s newly quivering lips. With one more short smile of reassurance, Paul ruffled the boy’s hair and stood to scamper out of the small bedroom.

Paul nearly fell down the staircase as he rushed downstairs to meet Mike in the front room. He still wasn’t quite sure what he was going to say, but he knew that he didn’t have to explain what he’d stumbled in upon, as he was entirely certain that his brother had figured it out immediately. Paul could feel his heart pounding against his chest when he rounded the corner into the room. Mike was found pacing back and forth across the rug, his brow furrowed and eyes glued to the floor beneath him as his fingers played with his lip.

“Mike,” Paul uttered anxiously, as he hadn’t noticed his brother’s entrance. He whipped his head around for the brothers’ eyes to lock. The tension in the small front room of 20 Forthlin Road was thick and hung over the two young boys like an unrelenting storm cloud. “Are you two…together? As a couple?” Mike muttered steadily, pausing between the phrases to try to comprehend even what he himself was saying. Paul hesitated to respond, choosing his words carefully. “Y-Yeah, have been for quite a while now,” the older brother confirmed. “I know that it’s illegal and that we could be arrested at any minute for it. But God, Mike, I’m more than willing to take the risk.”

Mike studied his brother for a moment and contemplated his next move. Paul could feel the boy’s eyes burning into his in thought, and he prayed that he’d at least go easy on him. “You can’t–you can’t tell anyone,” Paul nearly whimpered. “Not even Dad.” Mike continued to squeeze his lower lip between his thumb and index finger, staring deadpan at the older boy in front of him. Paul’s eyes were pleading. “Say something, you prick,” Paul smiled lightly, the heavy worry in his chest still not subsiding.

“He makes you happy, yeah?” Mike finally vocalized, a slight wave of relief washing over Paul, who proceeded to nod quickly. “Very,” the older boy replied shortly. Mike ran a hand through his hair and sighed, a light smile appearing on his face. “I can’t say that I’m shocked,” he muttered, chuckling at Paul’s intense worry. Paul gulped and grinned, finally feeling a sense of happiness flutter up throughout his body. They stood in silence for a moment until Paul spoke up. “Thanks for, y'know, understanding,” he uttered sheepishly, his eyes glued to the rug. Mike shuffled his feet. “I’m not gonna complain if my big brother’s found someone that makes him genuinely happy, even if it may be another boy who just happens to be his best mate,” he responded, catching his brother’s eye briefly and grinning. With a short hug and a pat on the back, Paul left his younger brother downstairs and traveled back up to his room, breathless.

John’s head whipped around when he heard the doorknob twist, but he relaxed when he saw that it was just Paul. He was still on edge from when Mike caught them. ‘At least we hadn’t been fucking,’ John thought as Paul sat down to his right. A hand found its way to John’s thigh and rested there, rubbing a thumb in soothing little circles. Paul leaned in and pressed a short kiss to the older boy’s jawline. “He’s alright with it, with us,” he whispered into John’s cheek. John felt his heart begin to burst in his chest, a beaming smile breaking out across his face. He nuzzled into Paul’s neck, his lips brushing over the skin only slightly. The smell of his now not-so-secret boyfriend was enough to calm him down, the small whiff cigarettes and Paul’s aftershave overwhelming his senses and clouding his mind.

John inched his lips to Paul’s ear, his breath ghosting over the boy’s sensitive skin. “Lock the fucking door next time.”


End file.
